Many types of businesses or systems that operate in harsh, remote, or dynamic environments (e.g., mining, agriculture, etc.), typically do not have access (e.g., sufficient network connectivity capabilities) to connect to an information network or data center to run mission critical tasks. Indeed, there are various use cases and circumstances (e.g., disaster and emergency services, advanced logistics services, harsh environment resource services, etc.) that may require higher performance computing and network communications capabilities beyond what is locally available at the location where the computing or network connectivity is required by a given computing node (e.g., motor vehicle). For example, a computing system within a motor vehicle may need to run an application or create a data set which exceeds the processing, network, or storage capabilities of the computing system of the motor vehicle.